Sleep Over
by warrior-wolf
Summary: What would happen if kara's friends got stuck in the manor over night? Sorry, First Fan Fic! I fixed or should I say healergirl2004 fixed it. You can read it now, so try again! Chapter 2 is up. Maybe.
1. Gran's Birthday

(A/N Sorry, it's my first Fan Fic. If you like it review, but I'm not going to beg. So, here goes.)

Chapter 1

Sleep Over

A cloud of mist swirled to a stop behind Adriane Char'day cutting carrots.

"HI DREAMER!" She shouted.

"How come whenever I try to scare you it always turns out backwards," a black wolf pup pouted.

"Maybe because I could hear you when you tripped over the lamp." the dark haired girl chuckled.

"Ha, ha, ha," Dreamer said sarcastically, "What are you making?" Dreamer said, sticking his head into the bubbling pot of water.

"Beef Stew for Gran's surprise party," she replied, adding the meat into the pot.

"I wanna help," the pup squeaked.

"Fine go tell Emily and Kara to start hanging the decoration." She ordered.

"I wanna help with the Stew!" Dreamer complained, as he held the work out. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" "Adriane, What happened?" Emily said, as she ran down the stairs, into the kitchen. Kara was right after her.

When she saw the mess all over the floor, she fell over laughing and started rolling on the ground. "Dreamer knocked the soup onto the floor." Adriane stated blankly, "What are you laughing at Barbie? You're rolling in the stuff!" The raven-haired girl snarled, now it was Adriane's turn to laugh. She had actually managed to dodge the soup.

"AAAAHHHHH my new clothes! I bought these yesterday!" Emily and Adriane couldn't help but laugh at the soaking wet blond on the floor.

"Ill get back at you two!" Kara yelled at them. _Ring Ring_. It was Adrian's cell phone.

"Hello? It's Gran!" Adriane leaned over to her mage friends, and joked, "Wow I didn't know Gran knew how to work a phone." "Yep...Ok...bye," She hung up the phone, "She is gonna stay with some friends." "So much for the surprise party" they said together, as they shrugged their shoulders.

"Anyway," Kara announced, "I'm kind of glad. Do you remember last week?"

"Why?" Emily said calmly.

"Well..." She paused, "Do you remember last week when I got REALLY mad at you two?" Kara said quietly.

"Yes, you stormed off to Tiffany's house. Why?"

"I kind of invited Tiffany, Heather, and Molly to spend the night at the manor tonight. Then Kyle, Marcus, and Joey over heard and said they were coming too."

"WHAT!" Emily and Adriane yelled in unison.

Yes, I fixed my story! YAA! Healergirl 2004 helped me she's my best friend! Don't worry it will get better! Once again thanks Healergirl 2004!


	2. Watch your step Kara

**A/N: Sorry it took so long but it's here now! Any way once again  
healergirl2004 edited! Oh yeah and my story should make more since now!  
Enjoy! )  
**

"What!!!!" Adriane and Emily yelled. At the sound of yelling Dreamer came in to make sure everything was all right.

"Its so your fault," Kara murmured as she stared at her ruined clothes, "you're the ones who got me mad!" When Kara was finished she walked over to the window to gaze at the woods.

"You little…"

"Adriane!" Emily said, while trying to hold her back from pushing Kara out the second story window. Adriane seceded; Kara went tumbling out the window. Luckily, Lrya was napping near by and ran to catch the blazing star. Kara was caught within an inch from the ground.

She ran up the stairs and back into the kitchen. Panting she said, "I'll give you fifty dollars if you play along! I'm sorry, but they never cancel anything. Plus, Joey and Marcus really wanted to come." Kara begged.  
"Hey Barbie, want to go out the window again?"

"I'll pass thanks." Kara said under her breath.

"One hundred…each," Adriane continued without a hint of guilt.

"But, but, that's my whole allowance!" Kara whined.

"So?" Adriane said.

"Fine!" Kara yelled as she stormed out of the room, accidentally leaving her laptop.

"Bye Kara." Adriane said slyly.

"Adriane, no!" Emily yelled in a soft voice.

"Oh come on we can just do a little prank! Please? You hate those obnoxious preps as much as I do!" Adriane argued.

"Good point." Emily whispered.

"Now what can we do?" The raven-haired girl questioned.

"I have an idea, but it will involve a lot of magic and the help of a few friends." Emily stated simply.

**Ok I feel evil today…as you can see! I'm adding more soon! Ideas are welcome!  
Zach and Joey meet later on. Evil cliffy hahahahaha!!!!!!!!**


	3. Plan SAWM

**Hey everybody, I'm back sorry this took like 2 months to update, I've been a combination of busy ,lazy,and too hyper to think!Anyway when I left off Adriane and Emily were scheming to either get rid of Kara's "preppy" friends, get out of the "sleep over", or make their stay a living hell! ENJOY!**

Chapter three

"I have an idea, but it will involve a lot of magic and the help of a few  
friends." Emily stated simply.

"Sounds like my kind of plan, who's help will we need?" Adriane laughed. Just then Dreamer, Ozzie, Ronif, Balthazar, Rasha, Ariel, Goldie(gold), Barney(purple), Fred(blue), Fiona(red), Blaze (orange), and a lot of other magical creatures came in the room. They all crowded around Emily as she quietly whispered the plan. (**A/N No I'm not ganja tell u what the plan is you're going to have to be surprised**)

"Sounds good." Adriane stated, "Everyone knows what to do." Hoots, honks, neighs, and stranger sounds could be heard across the library. At that same moment the grandfather clock in the corner chimed 4:30.

"We should put..." A cell phone rang, "Its my cell one sec," Adriane said as she picked up her phone, "Hello? What? Kara... WHAT! Then you had better get over here by...4:45, and not a minute later or I'll do something worse to you than pushing you out the window!" The Warrior shouted some more angrily, "Bye!" She slyly, yet sweetly added.

"What?" The healer asked, not really wanting to know.

"Those obnoxious goody two shoes are going to be here at 6:15 not 9:00." The annoyed warrior complained. Every thing, as in animal, went silent.

"Ok Adriane your going to have to stay calm AND start making the food,Ozzie and I will get some blankets, sleeping bags, flashlights, etc. and put Plan Stampede into action, and finally everyone else hide. Except for Dreamer, Ronif and the D-flies. Dreamer you better come with me, Adriane has ALOT to cook! Have you seen those pigs eat? I mean the boys." Emily joked.

At this Adriane laughed, "It's ok who knows maybe Dreamer will "accidentally" sneeze in the food or maybe shed." The healer and warrior started to crack up.

"Ok everyone let's move, we have lots to do before Mrs. Queen Bee gets here!" Adriane managed to get out. At the same time Ronif was attempting to lighten the mood and was telling jokes, if you can call them jokes.

"WEEEEE NOOO HHHEEEEELLLLLLPPPP." Barney, Fiaona, Blaze, and Goldie squeaked.

"What a surprise." Adriane sarcastically remarked, "Are you going to help me Fred?"

"OOKKKIIIIIIIDDDDOOOKKKKIIIIEEEEE DEEEEDDDEEEEEEEEEE!" Fred squeaked alone. At this Goldie,being the leader, gave Fred an ice cold stare. Everyone went off in separate direction. Adriane to the large open kitchen with, Fred, Dreamer, and Ronif (who loves to cook), Emily and Ozzie went outside to put Plan S.A.W.M., stampeding animals without magic into action and to the hall closet for the supplies.  
Adriane was at work first cleaning the soup 'spill', pouring juice, placing Coke in a cooler, getting the ingredients for smores, putting out chips, baking cookies, grilling hotdogs and hamburgers, making brownies w/gummie bugs in them, and finally putting everything out in the dinning room, living room, and every other place they would be. Ronif was cooking everything else you could imagine and more! Dreamer had the task of cleaning up. They figured he wouldn't get messy there. After everything was immaculate and smelled really good. Dreamer some how got into the leftover brownie mix, so Adriane gave him a bath.

On the other hand, Emily was conjuring a crowd of non magic animals telling them exactly when to run through the driveway creating a frenzy between the 'guests', while Ozzie cringed under the mass weight of the 'supplies'.

"Gaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" Ozzie exclaimed. Suddenly, the weight was lifted off his shoulders. "KARA!" He screamed.

"Need some help?" Kara exclaimed.

"Your my night in shining armor!" Ozzie joked.

"Eeeeeewwww, am i really that guy-ish!" Kara teased.

"Okay Ozzie the plant is watered! Hi Kara when did you get here?" Emily announced, "AAAAAAADRIAN! Kara's here early WITH HER FRIENDS!"

**YAY!I'm done!CCCLIFFY!THX BLAZINGSTAR912 FOR EDITING!WASNT IT GOOD!NOW EVERYBODY CLICK THE PRETTY BUTTON AND REVIEW!))YAY EVERYONES  
BACK FROM JEKYLL! It's been re-edited by healergirl.**


	4. NOTE!

**NOTE!-**

**Hey ya'll!**

**Ok my story is ganna be updated don't give up on it! I've had it written in my notebook since I was at Jekyll, (coughcoughdon't tell healergirl!coughcough)and I'm just too lazy to type it! It will be typed soon I promise!**

**Xoxoxo,**

**Warrior-wolf**


End file.
